Born Into The Night
by CupTheCake18
Summary: everyone has a story, right? Well bella swan just learned hers at the new moon, and still the secrets continue. She has to come back home, where the cullen's are again to find that missing part of her family. La push has all the answers & apperantly love?
1. pro:

proluge: no title for this chapter:D;

words

so first off i don't own twilight:), but i should cause i have a great imagination for it! lol.

so new story? this one's been in my head for forever, like way before any other story, so i finally wrote it!

ihope you like it, and sorry about the summary but i kinda suck at them!;/ it's so bad i wanna cry!

"she's your sister young Isabella, you must go to her she's going to need you." Grandmother Elizabeth Nightluar said

"Yes of course grandmother well leave tonight." I said

"That would be best, My young Isabella." Grandmother said smiling down at me

"Do I tell her the truth of her past right away or do i wait until the day she is reborn?" I asked as my grandmother came closer

"Which ever you perfer." she said as she gently hugged my body to hers

"Goodbye my daughter." She said kissing my hair.

"Tell them I love them?" I asked looking into her chocalate brown eyes. She nodded dissapering but then came back in view

"All the answers lie there were it all started." She said making me confused, she dissapered before i could ask her any questions. I slowly woke up the darkness of the night surrounding me, filling me.

I sighed looking down at jeremey's sleeping body next to mine. I rubbed his face softly, my love pouring off me. He opened his eyes slowly, sleep still obvious in his face.

I smiled at him, softly pecking his lips.

"Were leaving again aren't we my love?" he asked grogily

"Yes, we have to be there with my sister when she is born. You remember how hard aand painful it was for me, and kels." I said, he nodded, and got out of bed so he could pack. I smiled getting out of bed, and going to kelsey's and roy's room. I opened the door, and jumped on the bed.

"I know were leaving kels told me she said she saw your grandmother." Roy said shurgging, I smiled snuggling into bed with him

"Yeah she looks exactly as my fuzzy little memory can remeber." I sad with a sad smile. He kissed my head understanding that the last time I had saw was before she died, and i was just a wee baby then.

"Ready to meet your baby sister?" kelsey asked as she walked into the room.

"I've already met her, looks like were going back to forks, and spoons." I said trying to smile

"No Bella, I can't go back to Forks,Washington!" Jeramey said standing in the door way staring at the three of us with pain in his eyes. i patted the empty spot on the bed next to me as Kelsey come over too. He climed into the bed and pulled me away from roy and into his arm.

"I'm sorry we have to babe, it's my sister. I think my parents sent us both to forks for a reason." I said and frowned as jeramey pouted his adorable pout making me want to give in to his every needs.

"I'll pack." Kelsey and Roy said at the same time making me smile.

"I'll call my dad and tell him to register us. You just keep having your break down my lovely Jeremey." I said giving him a quick kiss, and then getting up to search for my phone.

short i know, next chapter is way longer! and guess what i finished it but im to tired today to upload or type it! and the rest of the days are off , because i have semester examss! arg hatee it:/

review tell me what you think:D?

i love reviews like really love them!


	2. Chapter 1

for that one person[:adrianaalltheway:] who added me to their story alert thingy thank you very much:D it meant the world to me! even people don't take interest in this story im still gonna write it, cause it's annoyingly stuck in my head!:o arg.

So i don't own, cullen's, bella, pack, bitches, mike and his goons, angela and whoever else is in the twilight series and i mention them!

but i do own

Kelsey!:) yay me.

Jeremy!:) yes cause he is freaking hot in my imagination, and he is so sweet to.!

Roy!;) now he is even hotter than Jeremy!

anyways on with the show:D

Chapter one;Rez school, Oh fuck no Bella!/:

I frowned placing my clothes into my bag. I had just got off the phone with my dad, and told him to register had told me some pretty bad news, that Jeremy would have a fit about.

"Well okay bells, but there is only one school now since Forks burned down, It's only La pu-" Charlie said I cut him off quickly on the last part, where he was about to say La push high school before Jeremy.

He would never agree to go if he knew. He hated La Push, and in this house it was no secret. Him and Roy were born there, but they haven't been there since they were little things in their mom's stomach. They both moved to Arizona, were i meet them in first grade, and we were insurable since then.

"Pleas don't say the name dad, I don't want Jeremey yet, just go ahead and register us." I said rubbing my head soothingly

"I suppose you have a plan?" my dad asked with a smile in his voice

"nope, I'm just gonna wing it ,and use my famous swan charm." I said smiling he chuckled shortly.

"Well okay so there is this other problem the Cullen's and Jake." He said quietly almost as if he didn't want to say it, like it would break me. I sighed

"Dad, that's cool, I'm healthily over both of them." I said trying to reassure him.

"Healthy over what?" He asked confused, I giggled

"I'm healthy over them as in I don't really care about them anymore." I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"So no revenge on them either then eh?" He asked disappointed.

"No, not even a little dad." I said with a smile only my dad would let me plot revenge on someone that hurt me. He huffed disappointed and I smiled

"Just register dad, I got to go." I said

My dad really hated what the Cullen's, and Jake did to me, what I became after them A shell of a girl with nightmares, and suicidal thoughts, but there would be no more if that Bella, and quite I hated her, I hated myself for becoming that.

"Fine." My dad huffed out

"Bye Bella, who ruins all my fun." He said before he hung up I growled I would show him fun. Freaking jerk!

"Hey Babe you almost done packing?" Jeremy asked curiously while breaking me out of my thoughts. I would have to this carefully.

"Yeah so I was thinking why don't I get the schedules while You, Roy, and Kelsey get the furniture for the house?" I asked my eyes focusing back on my clothes that I was folding into the suitcase. Please work,oh god please work.

"Yeah sure that's fine, you know how I hate dealing with school bullshit, and besides I really don't wanna see forks I need a little time." He said before coming over to help me put all of my bajillion of clothes into the suitcase. My heart ached lying to him, he was my boyfriend my love I- but I had to do this for my sister no matter how selfish that was.

My first selfish act in years. I looked over to Jereme and brought him closer to me, my lips latching onto his. He stumbled in surprise, but quickly greedily devoured my lips kissing me with everything I knew he felt. Kissing me in a way Edward would've never done. I moaned as he pushed me lightly onto the bed, his body pressure onto of mine. My hands traveled to his hair pulling it lightly making him growl out. His hand ran up my leg stopping where my dress had ridden up. He drew a heart on it, the lightly moved it closer to the part I wanted it.

"You guys finish packing Jesus ya'll can never keep your hands off each other!" Roy yelled through the wall. I moaned.

"Fucking Roy you never let me get it in!" Jeremy whined making me giggle. I pushed him off of me and placed the rest of my clothes in the suitcase. He went under the bed and grabbed his just toss everything his eyes came in sight with.

"What time our flight?" I asked knowing he was the one that booked it even if he didn't want to go he would do it just for me just to make me happy. He was a better boyfriend then any Edward Cullen or Jacob Black. My chest tightened he was the best boyfriend, and yet I was lying to him. I looked at my boyfriend lovingly he would be mad at first but he would forgive me I think.

"In two hours." He said smiling at me as he placeed the last of his stuff away.

two hours& something flight later!~(sorry but I really didn't want to write that it's kinda boring!:)

"Okay so I'll meet ya'll at home okay?" I asked as I got the last of suitcases and made my way to my newly bought car.

We had had bought the over the phone when we were on the plane and had them delivered at the airport.

"Alright be careful." Kelsey said looking at me with worry in her eyes. Probably thinking about the Cullen's. I smiled at her she didn't need to worry about them anymore

"I'll be fine." I said shaking off her worry. I tossed my suitcases in my trunk, and got in the car driving away heading towards La Push. The drive was short as Kesha's songs blasted from my radio. I know a whole lot of people didn't like her, but I loved her and her music. She said whatever the fuck she wanted to say, and she doesn't care what people Say. I passed all the houses in a blur until his house came into view looking the same as ever. Sam was exiting the Black's House walking across to his, I scoffed the one man who could take everything from me in just a flash. Whatever Jake can suck balls,Heck all of them could for all I cared. I felt bad for saying that seeing as I didn't know all of them just Paul,Jake, and Embry. Oh and Sam their leader, of their supposed 'gang'. I parked into the La Push high school parking lot. There was not one person in sight, must be in class, but still not one skipper? That's just weird. I shook my head and walked towards the administrative building. Shivering as the cold air hit my bare arms ticking me softly. I would have to get used to this weather again after being In California with the beautiful skin darkening my albino skin. I smiled softly rubbing my arm with one hand trying to get heat flowing again, and at the same time open the door to the office. I did it successfully without falling or hurting myself, my clumsiness was finally gone after years of torture. All of the office ladies looked up, and stared none of them or the other fork ladies. i wonder where they were that would suck If the lost their jobs after the fire.

"How can we help you?" some lady with dark russet skin, and shiny blue eyes asked tiredly. I smiled politely

"I came to get me, and my family's schedules well be starting tomorrow." I asked as I walked closer to the desk

"Oh yes Charlie called, and told us about it." she said as she flipped through files

"Miss Swan-Nightlar, Miss Skylar, Mr. Simmons, and ." She asked looking up at me I nodded and she handed me the paperwork I had to fill out. I sighed as she gave me the pen, and got to work. My hand, and pen flying across the papers quickly.

"So your Charlie's daughter eh?" She asked sizing me up. I hesitated; technically He was my father, but whatever this lady didn't need to know that.

"Yeah." I answered brushing my bangs outta my face

I finished the last pages of paper, and handed them to her as she handed me the schedules. She smiled brightly at me as if we were the best of friends. What was up with this lady? I sighed I missed she wasn't so weird and foreign to me.

"Have a good first day tommrow, and don't forget to get those signed and turned in at the end of the day." She said I nodded silently and made my way to the doors quickly, I opened it just as the bell rang. Great! No scarcsim there at all. I wanted everyone to see me Cullen's, Lauren, Jessica, All of them.

I smirked as I got a lookat the hall way, all the people I wanted and more. I stood up taller my heels clacking on the tile as I brought myself more into the hallway. All eyes landing on my form. To the left of the hallway separated from everybody stood the Cullen's and next to them Sam's little gang.

They looked the same charmingly beautiful, looks that made models weep, Made god look holy for blessing such people. Their eyes burning holes into my skin;brown and topaz mixing into little twirls. Two way to familiar brown eyes caught mine making my heart swell with love,and my face to soften with just a caring smile.

_Isabellaaaaaaa _

someone whispered making me snap my head to where it was coming from. There she ways my baby sister, the girl I came back to forks for. The one I would protect with my whole heart. She was beautiful with long thick eyelashes that spilled over her sparkling brown eyes adding that much more beauty. Her long brown wavy hair falling onto her pale shoulders that had a hint of a tan from when your body gets ready for rebirth. She was flawless, but she didn't hold herself like that she held herself with shy gestures that made her that much prettier. She was just simply stunning, and her attitude wasn't a bed one either. Her brown eyes flicked to mine quickly before resting back on him;Mike. How did I not realize she was my sister? Same eyes! But then again we were two different people, and the molarity between us stopped at the eyes. She was shy,and beautiful in a quiet way, I was more unshy and beautiful in a way that screamed model body! Besides brown eyes were a dominant trait, a very dominant trait. I turned away from my sister as I felt their eyes bore into me, hurt and sorrow floating in the air as I purposely ignored them. Gasps and whisperers filled the hall as people realized it was me; they looked at me in shock. I smiled inwardly I would be looking at myself like that too If I saw me; the new Bella with a fashion sense, and One the glowed with life not one that looked like a freaking zombie. I stared back confidently in my red dress that reached mid-thigh and matched my brown with red streaked hair, and my high helled pumps, with a figure that was hidden for so long nobody knew it existed. My new found self was shocking to them, I smirked at their gaping mouths. I walked over to the two people who made my life hell after Edward dumped me, and Jake gave up on our friendship.

flashback;_)

_why don't you just die, nobody wants you! not Edward not Jake! Probably not even your own dad. your worthless!_

_you look dead already why not make it even more real?  
Lauren sneered before pouring the cold chocolate milk over my head._

"Lauren, Jessica! I missed you!" I squealed

translation; bitch, bitch! I really wish you just die! Learned my lessons from the best. Lauren, and Jessica smiled weakly a little bit of fear creeping into their faces, before they remembered;That they were the lead bitches around here they scared people, and made their lives hell not the other way around. Not for long my little uglies! They smiled fakely and hugged me with disgust clear on their faces. I gaged as their nasty rotten smelling perfume reached my nose. I coughed my nose burning. Did they think they smelled good? Fucking disgusting. I pulled away looking at them with narrowed eyes.

"Do you know how it feels to fall from the top?" I asked their eyes grew wide.

"Top of what?" Jessica asked a little scared as if I was gonna push her of a cliff or something.

"The social ladder of course, I wouldn't just kill you no need to worry. You'll be doing that yourself." I said smiling hugely like the comment was actually nice. They gulped making me smile bigger.

"Pay back is a bitch! Don't you think this year is going to be fun?" I sing-song-ed happily.

"Bye you stupid whores!" I yelled back tot them as I walked out the doors to my car. I felt everyone stares everyone I'm sure stood with gaped mouths, I mean come on chief Swan's daughter just cussed, and she never does that. I turned back around facing the windows that showed the hall. Lauren, and Jessica had regained their composure and were glaring at me, I smirked back at them blowing them a kiss then flipping them off with both hands. I smiled getting into the car. Everyone knew I was back, and they knew that I was a new Bella not the toss around like I wasn't important Bella. No one would be seeing her again I killed her off just they way Lauren, and Jessica wanted. No grave's would be ruined this year.

~time skip at home with Jeremey(:, Roy, and Kelsey~

"Rez school! Oh fuck no Bella I won't go there not even if you paid me! Like what the fuck!" Jeremy yelled angrily as I handed him the schedule , his eyes filling with hate. I sighed plopping down into his laps my arms weaving themselves around his neck.

"I know, and you don't have to if you don't want to I'll understand after everything they did to your mom. But I just wanted you to be here when I met my sister, you are my boyfriend!" I said while he grabbed a piece of my brown curls that was streaked with red twirling it around his fingers as he looked into my eyes conflict battling on his face. I sighed maybe I shouldn't have brought him, I did understand that he didn't want to be here but I just I don't know that it would do us good to start fresh forget the past. Impossible for Jeremy of course, Images and words burned in his head already. Everything they did to his mother for having an affair with a married man. They beat her, verbal abused her, Even made her wear that damn 'A' on her clothes, like that damn people did in the scarlet letter. I inwardly snorted, damn people did everything to her until she left never once batting an eye at the man she had an affair with. In-fact the wife didn't even leave him, she believed every lie he said about Jeremy's mom. I couldn't make him do this I loved him to much, he was to important. I pecked his lips softly.

"It's okay you can go home if you want." I said chossing new words. He shook his at me, and smiled

"Did you see her sister today?" He asked quietly still twirling my hair in his fingers. I smiled remembering her she's was beautiful, and she was the sister I've always wanted.

"Yeah I did." I said my voice filling with affection, he nodded and said

"Then were staying all of us." I cocked my head to the side wondering why he agreed; surely I wouldn't mind if he left.

Hurt only lingered here, his bastard of a father [ did I mention his mom was pregnant when she left by the side man ho? Some how Jeremy's mom protected him in her stomach.] His mom was really brave I told her that countless times but she just smiled sadly and shook her head.

" I can tell how much you already love her , I can't take that away from you."

"But-" I interrupted but he shook his head

"No I want to be here with you, Bella I love you I would do anything for you." He said stroking my face lovingly

"But-"

"God damn it Bella I'm staying, and that's fucking final!"He said seriously with a annoyed frown. I huffed, he chuckled lowly.

"I love you." He whispered before he kissed me making my body feel with tingles and warmth. I sighed a blush tinting my cheeks ass someone cleared their throat. Roy and Kelsey, were still in the room.

"Yet again." Jeremey muttered under his breath making me giggle

"How does it feel to be home bro?" Roy asked asking the most stupidest question if you ask me; by Kelsey's face I knew she thought so too.

"I dunno, it's not really home cause I grew up In Arizona, but still it feels like this ache has been filled you know?" Jeremy answered his best friend.

"Yeah I do." Roy answered while Jeremey started to play with my hair again

"Hey rjay?" I asked a question suddenly popping in my head

"Yes?" He answered playing with Kelsey's Light brown straight hair. what was with these boys and hair?

"Why did you came to Arizona? I mean nothing bad was happening to you here was there?" I asked looking at him

He hesitated and looked sadly at Jeremy before quickly looking away.

"My mom." he said simply. I frowned Roy was lying and he never lied to me I was his best friend since like forever! How did I not know this secret we shared everything.

so guess what I skipped school, bonus was finishing this! Yay:Daha*

end of chapter one sorta boring,but eh it's like the thing to the best part. (:

um next chapter i've already started working on & I know where I want it to go so yeah next chapter will be interesting!;

Um my fans that are fans of my other stories next story that should be up is-!

Distance that bring tears to my eyes-* done I just need to type it!:D yay

also;

solider into preadtor into the night-* that one I need to finish writting it & then type it but I should be done soon?

well yeah anways review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hellooo ! :o,

I know I've been gone for forever but I had lost interest in writing, but its back now ! :D thank god, you have creative writing to thank for that. Im currently working on it ? but it might take a while since im grounded & all that good stuff ! -_-


End file.
